There is a known image forming apparatus which forms an image with a color erasable recording material (e.g. toner) and a known image erasing apparatus which is capable of changing the state of an image from a color developed state to a color erased state. The color of a color erasable toner is erased by cutting off the bonding of a pigment with coloring agent by heating. In the conventional image erasing apparatus, to erase the color of a toner image, the paper on which the image is formed needs to be heated, for example, about 2 hours at 120-150 degrees centigrade.
For the reason that about 2 hours of heating and almost 1 hour of cooling are needed for the color erasing of an image, an image forming apparatus and an image erasing apparatus are currently provided as separate different apparatus.